Why the Hell Not? (Drinny oneshot)
by WIgirl3
Summary: Post Hogwarts Ginny and Draco run into each other. Alcohol and repressed attraction cause things to heat up quickly. Lemon/ SMUT oneshot.


"Dammit!" Ginny swore as she dropped the hot metal on the ground, her food flying to cover the kitchen floor. Ignoring the spilled casserole she used the back of her hand to turn on the faucet and submerged her hands under the icy water. With an appreciative sigh Ginny closed her eyes. Unbidden tears started to well in the corners. _Why can't I be better at household things? How is it that mom can do this blindfolded and I can't do a single thing right? _ Taking deep breaths she calmed herself down. The pain had lessened enough that she removed her hands from the stream and got the dittany from the kitchen drawer - she used it often. The relief was immediate. After cleaning up the mess she grabbed an energy bar instead of dealing with making food. Not long after this she lay in bed, hoping to drift off to sleep so that she'd be well rested for tomorrow's match. Her wish wasn't granted as she lay awake late into the night.

Swerving between players and racing the dark haired man sweat flew from Ginny's face. He was catching up, his nose now level with her waist and she flattened her body the last inch to her handle. Stretching her arm she was about to grab the little golden ball when WHAM. A bludger rocketed into her elbow. With a pained cry Ginny let her eye off the snitch for a split second and it was over. Williams had won. Flying toward the ground Ginny landed harder than she'd planned due to the pain. Amanda pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny's elbow - heat and itching and then it was fine. All healed. Right after the captains shook hands the girls took flight and went their own ways. They'd discuss the match tomorrow at practice.

Stifling both a burp and a yawn Ginny looked down at her nearly empty cup. She'd demolished her burger and was on her sixth drink. Five was usually her limit and she frowned at this knowledge. Downing the rest of her drink she left the money on the table and stumbled out. Between her and the door was a group of rowdy guys. _Fuckem_. Ginny growled internally. After she and Harry had broken up (because she'd refused to give up on her career for a family just yet) she'd gone crazy with one night stands. Now though she was sick of them. It'd been over a year since her last one. Pushing past a dark skinned man she bumped his arm causing him to spill his drink.

"Bitch!" The man said angrily.

"Calm down Zabini, it's just a Weasel; they aren't worth your time." A smooth voice drawled from the other side of the dark man. The voice more than the words made Ginny's vision focus on the man in front of her. Blaise Zabini. She hadn't seen him for years - he looked good. His good looks were marred slightly though by the ugly expression on his face. Disgust.

"Hmph. You wish you could land someone as amazing as me." She tossed the words out casually as this time she purposefully shoved Zabini. He almost looked as though he'd curse her but a pale hand grabbed his arm. Ginny refused to look at who she knew was Malfoy. Finally past the group she exited into the dark night.

Silently congratulating herself on getting under Zabini's skin (she'd always enjoyed doing so) she fumbled with her key. Suddenly feeling as though she was being watched she whipped around and stumbled backwards as she found that the stranger was very close to her. Her back hit the wall and for the first time in years she looked up into those sharp grey eyes. Of course she'd seen him frequently enough during quidditch matches but she always purposefully avoided looking at him; she knew she couldn't look at him without being attracted to him and it wouldn't have been fair to Harry. After all, she'd always had a thing for Draco. Now ignoring him was impossible. His white blonde hair was longer than it'd been when they were kids though not so long that he could pull it back and a few pieces fell into his face. His face looked older, perhaps thanks to the stubble that dotted his chin. Those eyes though... They sparked with excitement and lust, boring into hers, captivating her. For the first time in over a year she wanted something and that something was him. Pulling her attention away from his face with difficulty she noticed the muscular arms on either side of her, pinning her to the wall.

"Malfoy - Malfoy you're drunk." She made herself say. It didn't come out as harsh as she'd meant it to.

"You were right before." His voice was low seductive and smooth. "I do want you. Right now."

Everything in Ginny's mind told her that she shouldn't want this - this was the guy who she was supposed to hate more than anyone but she absolutely didn't care at that moment. Without giving him warning she lunged forward, her lips meeting his. They were warm and eager as his attacked hers right back. Surprisingly he tasted of mint and chocolate - a fact that she loved. Suddenly his body was pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her. Her arms circled around his neck as he began grinding against her while still kissing her fiercely. His arms were under her shirt, lifting it away. She gasped as the cold air hit her skin and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore, his body still grinding against hers. She could feel his hard member against her abdomen and she attacked his shirt, ripping it off of him, smirking slightly at the thought that it was most likely very expensive. He growled into her mouth and slipped his hands under her ass as he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his abdomen. Not bothering with a key he simply kicked the door in, carrying her inside.

She had no idea how he knew where her room was but she didn't care as he threw her down onto the bed. Swiftly she slipped out of her pants as he did the same, crawling on top of her. Instead of her lips he attacked her neck this time, biting roughly. Ginny moaned in pain and pleasure as one of her hands tangled in his hair. The other went to massage the large tent in his boxers.

"Enough teasing." He growled as he pulled her bra down, exposing her breasts while keeping them perked up. He attacked them briefly, kissing and nipping at her erect nipples as she moaned, begged him. His other hand was rubbing her panties over her already wet entrance and suddenly he was ripping them. His own pants vanished under her touch, probably by magic. He trapped her hands with his own, pinning them above her head as he lined up and thrust in. He was large - perhaps the largest she'd had and the feeling as he filled her completely was overwhelming.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed in pleasure as he rammed into her over and over again. "Oh Draco. Please. Harder," He complied as he grunted out his pleasure.

"You're. So. Fucking. Tight." He moaned as he pounded into her hot center. Ginny couldn't remember ever feeling so good as she began kissing and biting his neck causing him to swear.

Suddenly she was being flipped around. Bent over the edge of the bed he grabbed her hair and continued to fuck her, this time hitting deeper and harder still. His free hand wrapped around her body and began massaging her bundle of nerves.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped. It'd been so long since she'd had anyone pleasure her that she couldn't hold out much longer. "Draco. Please. I'm almost-"

Understanding he bit down on her shoulder at the same time as ramming into her and massaging her clit, pushing her over the edge.

"AAHHHH" She cried as the feeling erupted inside of her. Everything was tingling and alive as the pleasure washed through her body, her walls squeezing his dick inside of her.

"Merlin Ginny. Holy shit." He pulled harder on her hair as his thrusts began becoming sloppy. He couldn't last any longer, not with her body wrapped and squeezing so tightly around him. "Fuck." He yelled as he came hard, squirting his hot fluids into her, some spilling out onto the bed. Neither of them cared.

Letting go of her hair Ginny fell to the bed and Draco fell on top of her. With an effort he moved them further onto the bed, still inside of her.

"Wow." Ginny panted as Draco undid her bra and began massaging her breasts.

"You were right. You ARE amazing." He breathed into her ear. Treacherously she could feel herself becoming excited with him still inside of her. She wasn't the only one. She couldn't help but smirk.

"My turn to be on top."

Waking from the best sleep she'd had in ages Ginny frowned at the empty bed and then shrugged. She hadn't exactly expected him to stick around though she thought he might be too tired to leave - they'd gone four rounds before passing out. Wrapping herself in a towel she made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee only to find Draco making breakfast at the stove.

"Draco, you cook?"

"You called me by my name."

"You called me by mine. Answer the question."

"Yes I cook. It's one of the few muggle things that I find interesting. It's almost like potions."

The pancakes, while Ginny didn't see how they compared to potions, were delicious as was the bacon that came with them. Afterwards they showered, though it took a few tries before they actually cleaned up. For the rest of the day they relaxed together until the afternoon when Ginny had to go to practice.

"I'll be buying you a new broom." He drawled casually as she made to leave.

"What? My broom is fine."

"If you had a faster one you wouldn't have been injured yesterday."

"You were there? Why am I not surprised - you're at so many of the games."

"You didn't find that suspicious?" He asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wait… what?"

"I love quidditch but you're why I watch so much of it these days. You're unbelievably sexy on a broom you know. Almost as sexy as you are naked. His hands started to wander.

"No. Draco, I have to go to practice." she protested.

"We have time." He purred.

"No. We don't… so maybe you should still be here when I return." With a wink she pushed away and disapparated, leaving Draco with a small smile on his face.

"Damn bloodtraitor." He muttered fondly as he fixed the door and went to lay back on the bed and get some real sleep. "It's about time."


End file.
